Righting a Mistake
by Sympathetic Noose
Summary: Dean rights the mistake he made to the women he loves. Semi sequel to Try but can also be read independently.


Of course she was in Kansas when he found her.

Dani sat with legs crossed on her bed as she shuffled through another police report. Five guys at the local college over the last 6 months had gone missing for a couple weeks before turning up dead in a corn field and if the bite marks in the police reports she was reading were anything to go by it was vampires. She figured that a vampire nest was going to be her biggest problem until she heard a knock on her motel room door.

Dani placed the file she was holding back down on the bed and slowly stood. She grabbed her gun from her bedside table and walked towards the door with caution. No one knew she was staying here. When Dani looked out the small peep hole in the door and saw Dean Winchester standing on the other side she was infuriated. What the hell was he doing here? Shouldn't he be playing house somewhere?

It had been over a year since Dean told Dani he was leaving her for Lisa. He said he was going to fulfill some promise he had made to Sam before they lost him to Lucifer and the pit. He had left her heart broken in Bobby's kitchen and only came back long enough to leave some scribbled apology note in the middle of the night on her bedside table.

Dani sighed and reached over to the round table that was under her room window and put her gun down. She unlocked the door with every intention of punching Dean in the face before slamming it shut but as she opened it she lost her nerve. Dani cursed herself because even though she was still hurt by his leaving her she still missed him.

Despite how much she missed Dean Dani gathered all the anger she still had inside her, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"No." Dani slammed the door shut and leaned her forehead against the cool wood of the door.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and looked down at his boots. She was still pissed at him. It was understandable. He'd broken up with her to see if he could live a normal hunt free life with Lisa and Ben. He had been wrong. "Come on Dani. Open the door. I want to talk."

"I don't care what you have to say Dean. You walked away. Go back home to your family."

The venom in Dani's words made Dean Flinch. He'd only ever heard her this mad once before when he left. "Please Dani, open the door. I made a mistake. She wasn't the one. They weren't what I was looking for. You are."

Dani closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to help her remain calm. For a year and a half she had been on a subconscious level hoping Dean would come back to her and say those things. She knew she should tell him to leave. That he was wasting his time trying to get her back. She should lie and say she wasn't in love with him anymore. That she had moved on even though she hadn't.

Again Dean called though the door. "Dani just let me in so we can talk. Please? I'll stay out here all day. You have to come out sometime. I know you're hunting vampires."

Dani rolled her eyes. Of course he knew what she was hunting. Dani lifted her head from the door and found she still held the gold painted knob in her hand. She took another deep breath and opened the door again.

Dean's eyes flew up to the door as he heard it open. Dani was even more beautiful then he remembered. Her hair was longer then the last time he saw her. Now coming to rest around the center of her back. Dean had missed running his fingers through Dani's hair. Had missed the way it always smelled like wild flowers. Lisa always used a coconut shampoo and Dean hated it.

His emerald green eyes meet her honey brown ones and in that moment Dani knew she was done for. Even though he had left her for another woman and even though he had been gone a year and a half she knew she was going to take him back.

Dani bit her lip, "come in so we can talk." She opened the door wider and as Dean entered her room he couldn't help but notice the dark grey t-shirt of his she was wearing. Nor could he ignore the fact that she was wearing a pair of black shorts that were barely visible under the length of the shirt.

Dani barely had time to close the room door before Dean had her back pressed to it. His large calloused hands on either side of her face as his lips found hers. The time they had spent apart made no difference in the familiarity and comfort they both found in the kiss. The craving they had both had for each other even since Dean walked out was stronger then even as the kiss became more passionate and frenzied.

There wasn't much talk until later. Discarded clothing and scattered paperwork littered the motel room floor. Dani laid curled into Dean's left side as her head rested on his chest. She listened to his breathing wondering if he had fallen asleep until he reached his left hand up to move a piece of her hair behind her right ear.

Dani raised her head and looked up at Dean who leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her lips. As he pulled away Dani couldn't help the 'I love you' that fell from her lips. She had tried to keep from saying it not wanting Dean to know that after all that time apart she was still as in love with him as she had been before he walked away.

There hadn't been a day that went by while they were apart that Dean didn't long to be back with Dani. It had only taken him a few days with Lisa to realize the mistake he had made. But his promise to Sam along with a need to play the part of dad to Ben had kept him away. He felt so stupid for not finding Dani sooner. After he had found out Sam had been pulled out of the cage he tried really hard to not go looking for her because he knew he needed her. He tried just staying with Lisa and being normal but his heart just wasn't in it. It took him three months and way too many phone calls between more random hunters then he liked to think about before he found her in that motel room in Kansas.

Dean smirked his eyes mesmerized by hers, "I love you too Dani."


End file.
